plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Imp Z7
Imp Z7 to specjalny wariant Impa w Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Otrzymali go gracze, którzy zamówili pre-order Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, ale jest też dostępny dla tych, którzy kupili edycję Deluxe gry. Broń Impa Z7, w przeciwieństwie do innych Impów, nie jest automatyczna, co oznacza że wystrzeliwuje pocisk tylko przy wciśnięciu przycisku (nie oddaje ciągłego ostrzału przy przytrzymywaniu przycisku odpowiedzialnego za atak). Broń Z-Mecha Impa Z7 jest bardzo podobna do broni Z-Mecha podstawowego Impa. Opis w Albumie z naklejkami Jestem Imp Z7, a to mój ulubiony impowy kostium w Cytadeli. Opis w grze Obezwładniacze Z11 strzelają tak prędko, jak szybko jesteś w stanie pociągnąć za spust! Wygląd Imp Z7 to bardzo mały zombie w czarnym stroju z białą literą "Z" i prawdopodobnie czerwoną cyfrą "7", na którego prawym rękawie widać czerwony i biały pasek. Na głowie nosi hełm. Tak jak inne Impy, nosi na plecach urządzenie do unoszenia się, czyli "doładowanie pośladkowe". Zdolności Z-Mecha *Biotyczne pociągnięcie - wystrzeliwuje pocisk, który nie zadaje obrażeń, ale przyciąga trafionych przeciwników do mecha. *Zomni-nóż - atak krótkodystansowy, zadający obrażenia i odrzucający rośliny przed mechem. *Wybuchowa ucieczka - Imp Z7 zostaje wystrzelony z mecha, po czym ten wybucha, zadając obrażenia wrogom w jego pobliżu. Strategie Grając jako Imp Z7 Imp Z7, ze względu na jego broń nie może wystrzeliwać pocisków tak łatwo jak inne Impy, ponieważ gracz musi wciskać przycisk odpowiedzialny za atak za każdym razem, gdy gracz chce wystrzelić pocisk, jednakże pozwala to na bardziej precyzyjne wystrzały. Jest on bardzo skuteczny, jeśli gracz jest w stanie dostatecznie szybko wciskać przycisk ataku, ponieważ można wystrzelić dużą ilość pocisków w przeciwnika, łatwo go pokonując. Warto używać granatów grawitacyjnych by uniemożliwić im przemieszczanie się i tym samym ułatwić sobie trafianie ich. Ze względu na jego niski poziom zdrowia, kluczowe jest ciągłe poruszanie się by utrudnić przeciwnikowi atak. Z-Mech powinien być przywołany we właściwym momencie, ponieważ może to się okazać niepotrzebne, tym samym zmniejszając jego potencjał. Trzeba też uważać na duże skupiska roślin, ponieważ mogą one sprawnie zniszczyć mecha, pokonując przy tym gracza i uniemożliwiając zostanie wskrzeszonym. Trzeba też zwracać uwagę na Cytryny, ponieważ mechy są szczególnie podatne na ich elektrobrzoskwinie. Biotyczne pociągnięcie Z-Mecha jest przydatne do uniemożliwienia przeciwnikom ucieczki lub do kontrowania karabinów groszkowych i promieni słońca. Jego Zomni-nóż z kolei pozwala zadać sporo obrażeń roślinom, które za bardzo się zbliżą. Te dwie umiejętności świetnie ze sobą współgrają, ponieważ gracz może przyciągnąć wrogów w stronę swojego Z-Mecha, by móc zaatakować ich Zomni-nożem. Grając przeciwko Impowi Z7 Gracz powinien uważać na Impa Z7, ponieważ może być bardzo silny, jeśli gra nim wprawny gracz. Warto starać się go pokonać zanim on będzie mógł pokonać gracza, ale może być to trudne ze względu na jego zwinność. Można jednak wesprzeć się zdolnościami takimi jak Pętla czasowa by uczynić z niego łatwiejszy cel do trafienia. Próba ucieczki może być błędem, ponieważ Impy są szybkie, a poza tym mają dostęp do granatu grawitacyjnego. W wypadku Z-Mecha najlepszą opcją jest ukrycie się, ponieważ może on bardzo poważnie zranić gracza. Należy też pamiętać o tym, że przeciwnik potrafi użyć biotycznego pociągnięcia, co utrudni graczowi ucieczkę, a w połączeniu z Zomni-nożem doprowadzi do szybkiej utraty zdrowia. Gracz powinien atakować jego szybę, ponieważ atakowanie innej części mecha zadaje zmniejszone obrażenia ze względu na jego pancerz. Nie dotyczy to jednak Róż, których pociski ignorują jego osłonę. Jeśli gracz gra Cytrynem i posiada naładowaną elektrobrzoskwinię, warto ją wykorzystać, ponieważ działa na mechy silniej niż na zwykłe zombie. Galeria 100px}} CIekawostki *Imp Z7 jest nawiązaniem do serii Mass Effect. *Jest to jedna z dwóch specjalnych postaci. Drugą jest Pożeracz Jednorożec. *Jego mech może być używany przez półtorej minuty. *Pokonanie go po raz pierwszy poskutkuje otrzymaniem osiągnięcia Mój ulubiony Z-Mech w Cytadeli. Zobacz też *Mój ulubiony Z-Mech w Cytadeli en:Z7 Imp Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Warianty Impa